Criminal
by The Dmgirl
Summary: He knew he was playing with fire. He had gotten burned a few times, too. But he couldn't help it. Not when everything pointed in that direction.


**The Dmgirl:** Okay... Before anyone chews my head off, Dim Lights is next! I will update Dim Lights very soon, don't worry.

Second, I know some of you are going to look at this story all bug-eyed. Yes, I did write this, and yes, I am insane for doing so. Please, this is no reason to flame me. I know this story isn't "according to the rules". I know this story is probably the weirdest I wrote so far. I couldn't help it. The song "Criminal" by Britney Spears got a hold of me and I had to write this down. Yes, Britney Spears. Shiver in fear.

So yes, I know all those things. I am also weirded out myself for writing such a controversial story. But, then again, when do I write anything according to the norms? Anyone remembers Twisted Slavery?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic or Shadow, Sega does.

* * *

**Criminal**

It wasn't his first time doing this.

It wasn't the first time Sonic kept himself up until everyone was asleep, and silently rose from his bed. It wasn't the first time he sneakily made his way to his chest before pulling out a pair of socks and pants along with a shirt. It wasn't the first time he got dressed in silence, careful not to hit something in the darkness and alert his entire family. It wasn't the first time he opened the window, cringing at the lightest sound as his ears swerved in every direction in alert. No, it wasn't the first time he snuck out of his home, smirking at the handiwork he had done while still hoping that no one would catch him.

It wasn't the first time he played with fire.

Don't get him wrong, he had gotten burned his fair share of times. His siblings had caught him leaving the house and had reported it. His parents had seen him opening the window so he could sneak out, leading to the conversation of eldest as role-model. Heck, even the police had taken him home more times than he could count, and the gentle warnings were slowly into something more severe as his pockets were searched and tests were conducted.

But it hadn't stopped him. His siblings could warn him that they would tell, his parents could ground him, and the police could check him inside out, it didn't stop him. He would still head out in the middle of the night. He would still run along those streets, heart pumping and adrenaline racing through his veins. He would still search for the one who had lead him to become like this.

Because there was only one reason, one reason he was willing to risk everything, even his reputation. For, as fun as playing with fire was, he wasn't there for the thrill. It passed well over him, although he couldn't help smiling every time he came close to getting caught. It wasn't his reason for being out this late.

"Still haven't learned your lesson?"

He jumped. And quickly turned around. Just in time to catch a fading smirk on tan lips.

"Shadow!" he shouted quietly as he hugged the black hedgehog.

"Careful. Don't make me burn you," was said, and Sonic quickly backed up, finally noticing the cigarette at the corner of tan lips. Right. It's not because he didn't smoke that others didn't. And it wasn't because he liked playing with fire that he liked getting burned.

"Sorry," he whispered, but unable to wash away his grin. He couldn't believe his luck. Usually, he had to search for at least an hour.

"It's alright. Just contain yourself. Remember the last cigarette burn?" came the reply, and he couldn't help but glare as Shadow smiled smartly, taking the smoke out of his mouth and flicking the ashes to the side.

"You're a jerk," was all he could answer before sirens resounded, and he paled. Cops. And they were coming this way.

A hand landed on his shoulder, forcing to follow the black hedgehog into the dark alleyway. His heart thudded against his chest as he was held in black arms, face near a shoulder. He knew Shadow was probably staring at the street, making sure the police wouldn't see them. He knew that the man was only doing this to protect him and avoid trouble.

But it didn't help. It didn't stop the quiet sighs as he felt his usual temperature drop to a normal level. It didn't stop the sudden itch in his hands. It didn't stop his imagination from running wild.

"Damn cops."

And it didn't stop the sinking feeling his chest as he was gently pushed away, the police clearly gone.

"All they do is catch rookies, and that's if they put those stupid sirens off," he heard Shadow grumble as the older male took the cigarette out his mouth, threw it on the ground and crushed in with his boot.

Sonic forced a chuckle, "But that's why you're here, right?"

The black hedgehog froze, and slowly turned his head to the teenager, smirk on his face.

"Nothing gets pass you, does it?" was smoothly asked as Shadow completely turned to the teenager, crossing his arms. And the teenager laughed.

"Of course it doesn't. After all, you made it clear the first time we met," he replied with a smile, memories flashing before his eyes.

The first time they'd met. It was in an alleyway to this one. Fresh out of a club, the teenager had been mugged, asked for his money, and saved by Shadow. Of course, he had fainted which had delayed any real meeting, but it had put in front everything the black hedgehog stood for.

Shadow was there to do what the police couldn't. He protected the innocent from muggers and drug-dealers. He took care of thieves by taking back what they had take from the world. And he was the bane of serial killers and rapers.

But that didn't mean he was a hero, or clean.

"No drugs tonight?" Sonic asked with a small smile as he leaned against the wall the older had left, chuckling slightly at the grimace.

"Too expensive. The usual dealer has been climbing his prices. I think he's scared of getting caught," was answered with a sigh as Shadow sat down. "When are you planning on going home?"

He shrugged, "As long as you don't start annoying me with it."

The older male snorted, but didn't add anything as he tugged the collar of his shirt before reaching for his belt.

"Got a case?" Sonic asked with a smirk as he watched the black one fiddle with the gun he had just taken out. Semi-automatic. A Heckler and Koch USP, to be precise. He had often asked about it, but never touched it. Shadow was against it, and if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, it was mostly because he didn't want the teenager hurting himself with it.

"Getting close to one. Might disappear for a few nights. Don't come looking for me."

And he could only nod at the order. He'd made the mistake once, and had found himself at the wrong end of the barrel. Never had seen Shadow so cold, or been so scared in his entire life.

"So, no plans for tonight?" he preferred to ask as he inched closer.

"I was looking for you, actually. Hell knows that if I don't find you first, you end up in some trouble or another," was replied with a smirk that quickly faded as he put the pistol back in its holster. "But it still doesn't mean I approve."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I'm seventeen, Shadow. Cut me some slack," he snapped, crossing his arms.

"And I'm twenty-five. Who knows better?"

The reply had him glaring. Why he...

"I'm still old enough to defend myself!" he shouted, only to find his mouth quickly covered by a black fingerless glove.

"You might be, but you still are missing the essentials if you want to survive," was hissed. "Now keep it down unless you want to alert the whole neighborhood, along with a few cops. I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep my ass out of jail."

But he barely heard. He barely could distinguish Shadow's words when those eyes turned to him. Red. Like the blood that was currently racing through his veins. Like the heart that was currently thumping wildly in his chest. Like the fire that was spreading through his entire body, and that he was powerless to stop.

He quickly moved the hand, and claimed those taunting, moving lips, shivering at the contact. He knew Shadow would most likely get after him for interrupting. The older one would probably even go as far as want his hide for this. But it was his fault for holding him when the police went by. It was his fault for clamping his hand on the teenager's mouth when he knew Sonic was already on edge.

He choked in surprise as he was forcefully pressed against the wall. He coughed on the taste of cold smoke when a tongue pried his lips open. And he moaned as it teasingly traced his mouth, knees giving out from underneath him.

Lips parted and he slid to sit, unable to open his eyes. The ground was still shaking underneath him. His heart was still beating erratically in his chest. And his body still shivered from the passion.

"You're an idiot," he heard as he was shifted to sit on Shadow's legs once the other had also sat down. He fought against the quivers as a head came to lay on his shoulder, breath heavy, but still even.

"You're a complete idiot, Sonic."

He smiled at the whisper, unable to miss the longing in that voice. It was deep, profound, almost as it came from another time. It reached deep inside him, shook him to the core, and reminded of things he didn't know about. It was another, although minor, reason why he stepped out every night.

He let himself be moved, closing his eyes as he came in contact with Shadow's chest, listening to the heartbeats no one would ever match.

They were quiet, calm. Soothing almost. They reminded him of the subwoofers he'd see in old music stores, the same that let him pine for a musical instrument. A guitar, maybe. There was no chance in playing one in a world were computers were now masters of music, but it would have been fun.

"Can I see it?" he breathed, finally finding the strength to open his eyes to look at the older's man left shoulder before settling his gaze on a slightly smiling Shadow.

He moved back as black and red fingers reached for the few attached buttons. He felt his tail wag as the flaps came out of the pants, and the left shoulder came uncovered. And, with one last fleeting gaze to the relaxed one, Sonic leaned in, calm smile growing at the sight of the tattoo.

It wasn't anything big or flashy. The black hedgehog was far too subtle for anything of the sort. But that didn't mean it didn't stand out. The royal blue and white made a stark contrast against the dark pelt, and the gold lettering above the face only added to it. The letters themselves weren't in cursive, though. It was bold, barely small enough to fit in with the subtlety of the drawing, and it held only one word.

"Sonic."

He blinked at the sudden call, matching the letters he was tracing. Again. Again with the irresistible tone. Did Shadow know how it affected him?

"Why did you get it again?" he breathed, meeting the smoldering gaze of the older male.

"I got it for you."

Lie.

From the information he had gathered, Shadow had had that tattoo before they even met, and the details the older hedgehog gave on it were fuzzy at best.

It was a lie.

But he couldn't help the smile. He couldn't help but feel elated. Lie or not, it would always strike a chord deep within him, one he didn't know he had. It would reach for his heart, and hold it tenderly.

He let himself lean closer once more, letting their breaths mingle. He shivered as their chest came into contact, wishing he wasn't wearing his shirt. If only. If only Shadow would let him.

"You get excited so easily," was breathed onto his lips as a hand came in contact with his waist, bunching the material. He knew. He knew that the black hedgehog wanted this. Probably just as badly as he did.

His entire body tensed before melting with a moan. Those lips. Those thin lips. They moved with desire, longing. They wanted more, but kept themselves reigned at all times. And they ignited him like a fire.

He tasted the cold smoke once more. And he didn't care. He didn't care that his parents would probably scold him once he returned, if they ever figured out that he had left home again. He didn't care that this man was probably the lowest of dirt, the one person he should never associate with.

He was in love. He was sure of it. There was no way his heart could pound this way if it was just infatuation. There was no way he would return every night while everyone, even Shadow, advised against it, if it wasn't a matter of the heart.

Lips parted, and foreheads pressed against each other. One breath, and red eyes stared right at him, smile flickering on and off on those tan lips.

"You're going to regret this one day."

A smirk stretched across his features as their nose brushed against each other.

"And you sound like a song on repeat," he replied, letting their lips join once more.

Yes, he was in love. In love with a criminal.


End file.
